Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Character Creator Wiki:RULES
These are the rules of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Character Creator Wiki. It is important that you follow them to ensure that you have the best time here. Because Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Character Creator is a branch of PvZCC, rules there also apply here. General *Please speak English at all times. *Always follow Wikia's Terms of Use. *Refrain from talking about sensitive/controversial subjects. These can include: **Religion **Politics **Controversial subjects in the news **Crime **Suicide, homicide and death **Drugs **Sexual content *Don't fluff edit. Fluff editing is the act of putting content little by little into a page just to rise up your edit count. Doing this repetitively will result in a block. *If you have been blocked, please refrain from creating sockpuppets, or alternate accounts, to bypass your block. Photos/Videos *Don't post explicit content or any content that could be considered upsetting to others. *Don't post content which could count towards bullying or harassment. *When naming a file, please don't make it gibberish like "uidgidgisisuis.png" or "483965934.png", name it something like "PeashooterH.png" **Also just remember, when you name a picture 'YourCharacterH.png", it usually reserved for its appearance on a card ring. *Please do not upload duplicate images. *Do not upload other people's content without permission. *Don't upload images that are low-quality. These include blurry, pixelated, and images with no content. The only exception is when an image of that manner is required for a creation. Page Making General *This wiki is about ideas for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes only. **Though subgames based on Plants vs. Zombies Heroes or are of cardgame origin are allowed. However, if you are making a Plants vs. Zombies Heroes inspired game, don't make it too similar to get by content regulations. *All pages must use an Infobox and have at least 2 headers worth of information. Any pages that are lacking in basic information like stats or name that make up the general foundation of an idea may be deleted or marked for deletion until improvement by the staff's discretion. *All content on your page must be your own. A clear "yes" must be given from other users in order to use their creations. *Try to make sure your creation's concept has not been done previously before creating its page. *If your creation's name has already been used, add your username next to it (EX: If a creator has made a character called "Sugar Cane" exists and you want to create a character also called "Sugar Cane", you have to name your creation "Sugar Cane (Your Username')". *No custom classes. *Follow the manual of style. *Follow all the page layouts. Plants *Plant cards must be associated with one of the 5 Plant Classes in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Those being Guardian, Kabloom, Mega-Grow, Solar and Smarty. *Plants must use Plant-sided tribes. **Those being Animal, Banana, Bean, Berry, Cactus, Corn, Dragon, Flower, Flytrap, Fruit, Leafy, Mime, Moss, Mushroom, Nut, Pea, Pinecone, Root, Seed, Squash, Tree or a custom Plant-sided tribe of your own. Zombies *Zombie cards must be associated with one of the 5 Zombie classes in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Those being Beastly, Brainy, Crazy, Hearty and Sneaky. *Zombies must use Zombie-sided tribes. **Those being Barrel, Clock, Dancing, Gargantuar, Gourmet, History, Imp, Mime, Monster, Mustache, Party, Pet, Pirate, Professional, Science, Sports Games *Numbered sequels of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes are not allowed, such as Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 2. *You are allowed to abandon a game if you lose interest in it, however, please do not leave the game as a stub. Make it a complete page before abandoning it or put it up for adoption. Sets *Sets must have at least 40 cards, and whatever the final number is must be evenly distributed upon the 10 classes equally. *Rarity division of sets, however, don't have to be equal, but it's encouraged. *A set can also be a place of listing for balance changes. User Interactions *Be friendly and try not to be rude to others. This includes an explicit ban on general bigotry, including the following: racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, LGBTQphobia of any kind, antisemitism, ableism, etc - that is, slander/discrimination against social minorities and the like. This also covers slurs, and therefore excludes these words from the allowed swearing rule, even if implicitly disallowed before. *Do not insult others or act mean in general. *Do not troll or harass other users for any reason. Forum General *Do not necrobump a thread - this means posting on them after long periods of time (roughly 3+ months). Repetitive necrobumping will result in a block. Voting Policy *In order to vote you must be at least 2 months old on the wiki and have been actively contributing to the wiki for the past 3 weeks. You also must have at least 100 edits. *Always add a sensible reason to your vote. *Please only vote once. If you decide to change your vote, delete your old vote or edit it to fit your new stance on the subject. Staff Policy *Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like them). *When adding a new rule that users may disagree with, please check with other staff first. *When a new user unknowingly breaks a rule, please give them a friendly and light warning.